Schemers
by KAHTz
Summary: Done for a kink meme :3' Namine has been slipped some drugs that turn her into a cock craving slut. Axel, Marluxia and Zexion are there for her. Rated R for obvious things really. Nothing really kinky about this one though, just some smex. Oneshot


"You better not be coming back to me with disappointing news Axel" Marluxia drawled, getting up to circle the red head as he came further into the room.

"Do you really have that little faith in me…?" he flashed the rose a sly smirk, which was quickly returned. After enduring merciless sexual tension for weeks on end trapped up in this castle the members were bound to get restless. After failed attempts by all to seduce each other behind the constant sexual passes and flirting has resulted in their eyes falling upon a new target; A fresh target, one that they now had secured.

Zexion could sense almost instantly that he had picked the wrong time to enter a room when he spotted Axel and Marluxia sitting smugly in chairs, completely calm and reserved. That in itself was quite unsettling. Those two were up to something and he could smell it in the air. He stopped a few steps past the doorway and caught Marluxia's eyes. No, he would come back later. That look was about to smoulder him. He turned and took a step before cursing at the feeling of a vine creeping up his leg.

"Zexion…you've come just in time for the fun."

The schemer scowled, back facing the older men but he could still feel them staring at him. He stayed silent.

"Come…_sit_" the vine tugged against his ankle and he found himself slowly being dragged back towards them, too tired to resist after a sleepless night in the lab.

"Axel was just about to go get things started, weren't you VIII?" The slip into his numerical name told the redhead that Marluxia was serious and he got up almost instantly. How much time had they spent planning this out…far too much. Zexion had right to be suspicious and he smiled at the smaller boy as he passed him and continued to walk out of the room.

"Number VI, you look tense. There must have been a reason you came here?" He was tugged down into the chair Axel was occupying only moments before and he continued to frown, eyeing his '_leader_' carefully for a minute before attempting to answer.

"If you would kindly remove that plant from around my leg-"

"Now now…" Marluxia teased. "I have no ill intentions with this VI."

"Then I don't see why there is need to hold me here. I merely came to inquire about the plant sample that I requested the other day." He continued to scowl through his words, getting quite a bad feeling about what was going on…but for what reason he couldn't understand.

He was about to continue when a portal opened up in front of the sitting area. Axel immerged, Namine's wrist in hand as he pulled her through. Zexion didn't miss the glint in Axel's eye as he turned towards Marluxia.

"I happened to be passing by her room and she requested to be brought to you XI, apparently she feels a little strange."

"Strange hmm? What's the matter child?" Zexion caught the tone in Marluxia's voice as being as deceitful as the fake concern he'd just heard in Axel's…what exactly was going on here…?

"I…feel warm, almost too warm. Is there a chance I might have a fever?" she inquired, shooting a glance towards Zexion because after all he was more a doctor than the other two men.

"Well we can't very well have our most important lady becoming run down with something now can we?" Could Namine catch the mocking undertone in Marluxia's voice? Zexion's eyes narrowed towards him. Namine did look strange.

"Zexion, can you be the judge of that?" Axel asked and tugged Namine over in front the schemer, pushing on her back a little so she bowed; forehead level with Zexion's chest.

Zexion brought up a hand, touching the back of it to her forehead and then down her cheek and onto her throat. Her forehead was warm, but so was the rest of her. Up close he could tell she was slightly flushed. He glanced over…Marluxia was- why was he looking up her dress!? Slightly flustered himself, he pushed on her shoulder so she would stand upright again. He'd missed the shudder that had wracked her body as his hand had wandered down her face and neck.

He stared back up at Namine, why was she staring at him like that now? Axel and Marluxia knew something but he wasn't about to ask about it right in front of her. What exactly had they done…?

Namine was blushing harder than before…perhaps she was only experiencing the beginnings of a fever but…there was strange scent in the air. For now he ignored it, taking her wrist and pulling her closer to sit down on his lap. His hand came back up to lay against her forehead but, she wasn't any hotter than before yet, still the blushing increased.

Axel and Marluxia exchanged glances, unsettling ones at that. Never mind them, this child could be sick. He asked her to open her mouth and she obliged. He examined the inside as best as he could without illumination and there seemed to be no signs of swelling or infection. He was about to tip her chin up to look up onto the roof of her mouth as Marluxia's presence was suddenly strong behind her. His hand was on her chin instead and her head was being turned.

"Marluxia what are you doing! I was inspecting her for som-"

"Namine…how do you feel now?" He interjected, and only now did Zexion notice the goose bumps lining the skin up and around her neck.

"I feel hot…it's too hot Marluxia" she all but whimpered as Marluxia's hand came up to stroke her hair away from her neck.

Namine knew why it was hot…and she was only hoping with all of her non-existent heart that she was catching a cold, a fever…anything but this. Lust for her leaders was just not acceptable. An hour ago she was happily drawing a picture, sipping on fresh lemonade and then, this. There had to be something wrong because…because she never felt this way! But the heat of Zexion underneath of her and Marluxia standing behind her was making that last bit of self control want to snap.

"Marluxia I think you should really take her down to-"

"Zexion…she knows what's wrong…don't you Namine?" He fingers continued to stroke though her hair.

"N-no! That's why I came here…"

Zexion was confused. He looked at her, she was completely flushed…and Marluxia, what was with that sly grin. He glanced over at Axel who was leaning against the side of a chair looking much too pleased.

"Yes you do Namine…" He grabbed her shoulder and shifted her against Zexion's lap, eliciting a small whimper and a soft protest from the girl.

The schemers eyes widened at Marluxia's actions and he tried to stand, only to realize those vines had crept around him, keeping him put on that chair. He'd let his guard down to care for Namine and now he was stuck.

"Excuse me XI, just what are you doing to her?"

"I'm not doing anything, she wants this." He turned back to Namine. "Wouldn't you like to have Zexion's hands back on you Namine?"

"No, no I don't- no please"

"You don't? Are you sure…? You wouldn't like him to create more goose bumps across your skin? To kiss you and touch you?"

Zexion froze at those words. Of course she didn't want that! _HE_ didn't want that! He squirmed slightly in his seat but Marluxia only pressed Namine down against him again and he cursed softly, he would not let his body betray him in a situation like this. This was Namine they were talking about.

"No I don't!" She protested, a little bit weaker than before.

"Oh, I suppose that's fine then."

What? Marluxia just retreated and sat back down in his chair. Axel hadn't moved. Namine was free to go now but she wasn't moving. And he was still stuck in the chair.

"Namine you…you can go now" he muttered and looked up at her, seemingly uncomfortable with her on his lap for reasons he wasn't about to admit.

"Zexion I-"

"I think she wants you to continue with your examination" Axel spoke, his voice reminding Zexion just how much he hated these two. When he found out exactly what they'd done to her they were dead meat.

The schemer didn't move a muscle; he was not going to touch her again if it would make this worse. He wanted her to just get up and go lay down somewhere to rest and rid of whatever was influencing her to be like this.

He closed his eyes momentarily to assess the situation. Unfortunately he wasn't done with his thought process as his eyes flew open again, the sound of Namine whimpering on top of him causing some form of panic to run through his system. Axel was there, one hand moving to caress her neck and the other sweeping down her body until it got to the end of her dress. It disappeared beneath the fabric and she whimpered again.

"A-axel…no…n-no please" she muttered softly, some form of panic coursing through her as well. His touches were setting her on fire and not just because Axel was abnormally warm. She wanted him, but she couldn't. How could she say such a thing?

"Come on Namine, nothing wrong with havin' a little fun right?" he coaxed her with that sly voice of his and Zexion glared daggers at him. His arms had been bound to the chair as well by Marluxia's vines and he cursed them both violently in his mind. He could only sit and watch Axel molest the poor girl right on top of him.

The redhead was too pre-occupied to pay any attention to Zexion. Namine's flesh was pure and soft and her hair was silk. As he let his hand wander further in under her dress he met with more fabric. Her panties were already soaking wet...he rubbed his fingers across them, creating pressure and he whispered a curse under his breath. Namine's protests were becoming weaker and weaker with every movement of Axels fingers.

"You sure you don't want to play Namine?" Axel teased his voice less confident and more hoarse than usual.

"No…please no" But her tone of voice was screaming yes. Axel pulled himself away and you could see the reluctance in his movements but none the less, he sat back down in another chair. Namine whimpered again as he moved away, unconsciously shifting down onto Zexion's lap again. Zexion's eyes fell closed, damn his body for betraying his mind. Namine stayed seated for a few minutes just panting softly, trying to figure out a course of action no doubt. The vines loosened around Zexion's wrists and just as he was sure Namine was about to get up she turned to him instead. He eyed her carefully as she spoke.

"Please…Zexion…please…touch me" He was taken aback and didn't even bother looking over at the other men. His face tinged pink and he didn't know what to say. There was no way he could lay a hand on her…

After a minute of her looking down at him, un-phased by his silence, Axel spoke up again.

"Come on Zexion, you heard the girl. _Touch her"_ He was too mortified to react. What kind of sick game were they playing at now, those bastards.

He didn't have time to protest before Namine was kissing him. His hands came up to her shoulders to push her back but Axel was standing behind her again, preventing her from being shoved off. Her arms were around Zexion's neck and he had to give in. Her lips were softer than anything he'd ever felt and he could smell the hormones radiating from her body, it was getting to him. Axel kept her in place, one hand undoing the zipper on the top of her dress before reaching for the bottom and pulling it off. She wasn't even wearing a bra, only pure white underwear that were going see-through due to the wetness between her legs.

Marluxia had vines sneak up to grab Namine's wrists and ankles and tugged her off, gently lowering her to the flood and spreading her limbs apart. She whined as she was pulled away from Zexion and the cold tiles of the floor did nothing to extinguish the heat she was feeling. Except no one was touching her now, she was left panting and tied down to the floor with only Marluxia looming over her; feasting on her with his eyes if you will.

"When did you ever become such a slut Namine?" He nudged at her clit with his boot. "Did you think that Zexion wanted to touch you? Wanted to be kissed? Or was that all just your selfish delusions?"

"No…I-"

"No one gave you permission to speak." And soon a thick vine was straining on her mouth, acting as an effective gag as Marluxia let his jacket fall to the floor, his bare chest making him look much more intimidating.

Zexion couldn't bear to watch this, them treating her like that when he suspected all of this was their doing. He struggled under the grip of the vines and kicked at them until Marluxia glanced over at him and retracted the plants.

"Pathetic VI" He spat at him, that brat couldn't even free himself from the vines and yet constantly bitched about how Marluxia shouldn't be in charge.

"You're pathetic! How the hell can you do this to her! _What _did you do to her?" he spat back, coming over to kneel beside Namine and stroke her face soothingly, she only shuddered at the touch but still Zexion did not let up.

Axel was behind him this time, pulling off his robe as Marluxia came to stand him up. He struggled but they were both physically stronger than him and they had him stripped in seconds. He felt completely exposed. He _was_ completely exposed; his body still betraying him from before and his hands went down to cover his hard-on. He was forced down by Marluxia's strong hands to sit on Namine's chest right below her breasts which he refused to look at. His face was as red as hers as he stared at her eyes and watched as Marluxia slipped the gag from her mouth. The vines loosened around her wrists and instead went to wrap around Zexion's thighs. He was trapped yet again.

Axel bent down next to Namine's head, a hand running soothingly through her hair before he tightened his grip hard enough to make her wince and pulled her up slightly. Marluxia was behind Zexion, leaning on his back, pushing him forward and he struggled to stand up. No, they wouldn't make her do that…he didn't want that…Although his body spoke otherwise. She stared up at him, eyes reluctant and slightly scared but…she didn't protest.

"Go ahead" Axel drawled and she didn't need to be encouraged twice. Her lips wrapped around Zexion's length and he couldn't help but moan. It had been at least half a year since he'd been paid any attention in this sense and despite his mind his body was craving it.

Marluxia pushed him forward a bit more, shoving him further into Namine's mouth as Axel moved her head up and down. The sounds of harsh breathing, slurping and suction and Zexion's soft moans were all that could be heard. Namine eventually picked up her own pace, continuing even once Axel's hands left her hair and Zexion's body won the fight with his mind. His hands came down to hold the side's of her head and thrust into her slightly, his moans escalading as he felt release approaching.

Her tongue flattened against the bottom of his length as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked him back and forth, she wanted a reward; to feel his cum hitting the back of her throat as he finally let go. She sped up, doing the best she could in this position and Zexion was no longer complaining. Axel and Marluxia just watched as the schemers body tightened; his muscles rippling, and then convulsed lightly along with a small cry as he released his seed into Namine. She swallowed it all down, letting her head fall back to the ground a moment too soon only to be hit with one more burst of cum that stained her cheek and chin.

She lay back panting as Marluxia ripped Zexion off of her and moved him to sit back onto the chair, leaving the younger member to sit and contemplate what exactly he'd just done. Namine was still tied to the ground and her clit was aching in arousal.

"Please, fuck me, Marluxia-, Axel." She panted softly.

Marluxia made sure vines had bound Zexion to the chair by his legs again before undoing the ones circling Namine. He flipped her over and slid his fingers across her soaked panties, moaning deeply at the feeling. Axel came to kneel in front of her and she moaned as he slipped his cock into her eager mouth. Marluxia pulled her underwear down and rubbed his fingers along her slit, gathering some of the wetness onto his fingers before pulling his own pants off. He wasn't going to finger her, it would only stretch her and he wanted her as tight as possible for this.

He lined himself up and pushed inside, groaning as her tight muscles gripped his strained length in a vice. She cried out around Axel as Marluxia stretched her open, the feeling very foreign to her as she hadn't done this very many times before and Marluxia was _big_ and it hurt and it burned but it felt so damn good.

Axel gripped her hair and pulled her forward as Marluxia slammed into her from behind, both men enjoying this more than they should be. Zexion, watching the situation was again being betrayed as his length began to harden again. He brought a hand up and began to stroke himself to the rhythm of Marluxia's hard thrusts.

The rose moaned deeply on each thrust, Namine was soaking wet and impossibly tight. He was getting close already as he felt fire building up inside of him. The strength of his thrusts continued to build as he lost more and more control. Her mouth was only shoved down on Axel harder each time and he felt himself getting close as well.

Namine was whimpering and moaning and practically screaming around Axel's cock as Marluxia slammed into her. It only took a few minutes before orgasm hit her and her muscles clamped down harder around Marluxia. After a few more thrusts Marluxia couldn't contain himself any longer…he came with a hoarse groan and shot hot cum out into Namine. Upon hearing the other's cry, Axel let himself go as well, filling the small blonde's mouth with his own cum. Both men continued to rock forwards for another few seconds, riding out their orgasms and they didn't even hear Zexion's small gasp in the background as he came again all over his own hand and stomach.

Marluxia was first to compose himself and he pulled out, getting up and smirking over at a spent Zexion who had made quite a mess while they weren't looking. He threw Zexion's cloak back over at him as he grabbed his own and portaled back to his own room. Zexion cursed and stood as the vines left his feet. He slipped his cloak on quickly and portaled out as well, he'd deal with this later when he wasn't so flustered and sticky.

Axel pulled himself from Namine's mouth and let her fall to her side; cum seeping from both ends of her limp and used body. He just smirked down at her and portaled himself away as well. Hopefully after that, she would be satisfied.


End file.
